a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the ability to provide mobile demonstrations and training for tactical operations, such as ram breaching of doors, and windows, and lock and chain breaching as well. Thus, the present invention is a trailer that includes a breaching cage with unique features, including replaceable and breachable doors, panels, windows and the like. In preferred arrangements, the cage is collapsible and operates on hinges, and in some cases, with hoisting assistance mechanisms, such as hoist lines and locking winches the cages are preferably made of hollow tubing for combined lightweight and strength.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,988 B2 to Phillips et al. describes a door breach training system and related method of use thereof. The system includes a door and frame with replaceable shear pins which are designed to break under known pressures to replicate pressures required to breach doors of varying physical characteristics and lock configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,493 to Bishop describes a training device, for mounting to a standard door having a cutout at middle height, the door mounted in a door frame having a strike plate at middle height. A sliding box is mounted in the cutout for slidable motion toward and away from the strike plate. At least one spring is mounted between the sliding box and the cutout for biasing the sliding box toward the strike plate. The spring is selected to resist compression and thus motion of the sliding box away from the strike plate. The amount of resistance that the spring provides is equivalent to the amount of resistance presented by a doorknob and locking assembly on standard doors. Thus, a crowbar-like tool may be used to pry the sliding box away from the strike plate to open the door and simulate the force and action necessary to pry open any standard door.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.